


Silent night, holy night

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: о двух волшебных словах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета Китахара

Всему виной было рождение рабонского бога. Иначе зачем бы они поперлись глухой ночью по трескучему морозу в человеческую деревню, привлеченные полуночными колоколами и запахами дыма, карамели и жареной птицы, подгоняемые неясной тоской.

Во всем были виноваты также полбочонка вина на двоих и то, что в праздничном деревенском кабаке, душном, жарком и квасном, пропахшем потом, возбуждением, пригоревшим салом, нарезанными зимними яблоками, они ни капли не сдерживались, пуская винные пары в кровь, как обычные смертные, сидя друг напротив друга, разгоряченные и раскрасневшиеся, как дураки. Исли грыз яблоко и отшучивался, Ригальдо обсасывал крыло куропатки и молчал.

Когда шум бандур и пищалок сделался невыносим, а каждая местная девушка хотя бы раз упала кому-нибудь из них на колени, они расплатились и вывалились в мохнатую зябкую темноту. Снег скрипел, как давленая капуста, а от дыхания на капюшонах вокруг лиц наросла корка льда. В домах по всей деревне, кроме кабака, не горели огни.

Небо и земля кувыркались, менялись местами, сугробы оказывались над головой, а из-под ног вдруг подмигивали звезды. Запнувшись, Исли ухватился за плечо Ригальдо, чтоб не растянуться на утоптанной дорожке, тот дернулся, как от удара, которого давно ждал, и, не говоря ни слова, звезданул кулаком Исли в ухо. В ответ Исли сгреб его, вывернул руку, втолкнул в чей-то задний двор, сорвав замок с сараюшки и привычно порадовавшись, что здесь не держат собак. Они повалились на дощатый пол, путаясь в длинных плащах, в остервенении обхватив друг друга за плечи, вслепую нанося удары. При этом Исли лупил от души, а руки Ригальдо щупали его, бесстыже и яростно трогали, забираясь под рубашку и горячо и жадно скользя по телу – до тех пор, пока Исли не оказался сверху, предплечьем надавливая Ригальдо на горло. Несколько мгновений смотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом резко отпустил. Со вздохом отвернулся.

Ригальдо, распластанный на своем смятом плаще, тоже притих.

– Что? – осторожно спросил он и, подняв руку, коснулся плеча. – Номер Один? Сюда кто-то идет? – И, поскольку Исли не спешил вернуться к начатому и пауза затягивалась, Ригальдо помялся и выдавил:– Что-то не так?

– Да ничего, – сказал Исли и, встав на ноги, принялся отряхивать плащ, к которому пристала солома. – Просто передумал. – И повторил в насупившей гробовой тишине: – Мне надоело каждый раз бить тебе морду, когда мы собираемся потрахаться.

Ригальдо с лязгом сжал зубы. Уставился на Исли из-под свисающих на глаза волос.

– Ты злишься, что я на тебя напал? – наконец с трудом спросил он. – Прости, Номер Один. Я перебрал в кабаке. Это как-то само…

– Да нет же, Ригальдо, – холодно перебил его Исли, и в его голосе прозвучала на удивление искренняя досада. – Не само. Ты лезешь на рожон, потом мы деремся, потом я как будто принуждаю тебя к чему-то постыдному, а то не дай бог твоя гордость решит, что ты сам этого хочешь. Раз за разом. Черт, мы «пробудившиеся», но если даже радостный человеческий праздник не может заставить нас делать это… по-другому, то зачем оно. Я бы лучше посидел еще с людьми. У меня нет сегодня охоты возить никого лицом по полу. Хорошей ночи.

– Не делай вид, что тебе никогда это не нравилось! – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Скулы у него полыхали.

Исли, шагнувший было к выходу, обернулся и привалился к опорной балке. Задумчиво посмотрел на взъерошенного Ригальдо.

– Нравилось, – печально сказал он. – Но иногда хочется иного. Неужели тебе нет?

Ригальдо сверкнул из-под волос светлыми глазами, что-то пробормотал.

– А?

– Если на то пошло, я предпочитаю не озвучивать некоторые свои желания, Номер Один. Вероятно, они тебя оскорбят.

– Почему?

– Мужчины такого не делают. Для нас правда лучше… все оставить как есть.

Исли шумно, с иронией выдохнул.

– Если все дело в строении тела, то я, конечно же …

– Да нет! – сказал Ригальдо, явственно колеблясь. Выкатившаяся рождественская луна выбелила сквозь щели сарая лопаты, вилы и сено в углах. И крепко сжатые губы Ригальдо.

Исли помолчал, оглядывая эту картину, а потом произнес ровным голосом:

– Подойди сюда и скажи.

– Если будешь бить, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо, медленно поднимаясь, – то так, чтобы я ушел своими ногами…

– Подойди ко мне.

Во всем был виноват этот выстуженный сенной сарай, в котором они были одни, словно спрятанные от целого мира, и разгорячившие их человеческие танцы, и плещущееся в желудках вино, и Рождество местного бога, и лютая тоска по дням, когда они могли прийти в деревню, не испытывая желания загрызть там кого-нибудь – или друг друга.

Когда Ригальдо нехотя подошел, задрал подбородок и выплюнул два слова, Исли не засмеялся и не разозлился, только вздохнул и притянул его к себе за рубашку, а потом решительно развернул спиной к балке. Ригальдо косился на него настороженно.

– Что еще ты хочешь знать? – с вызовом спросил он.

Исли проигнорировал его выпад.

– Значит, тебе нравится, когда так делают? – спросил он, придвинувшись вплотную, уже расстегивая на Ригальдо ремень. Тот вздрогнул, словно пальцы Исли, коснувшиеся его голого живота, были ледяными. И, отводя глаза, коротко кивнул.

– Мог бы сказать раньше, – Исли, не глядя, распустил завязки его штанов. – Все лучше, чем снова драться.

– Ты уже?..

– Нет. Но любая баба может, значит, и я смогу.

– Номер Один, ты не должен… – тоскливо завел Ригальдо.

– Ох, да заткнись ты уже, – устало сказал Исли.

Половицы дважды скрипнули, когда он опустился на колени.

Ригальдо бессильно выдохнул и осторожно вплел ему в волосы дрожащие пальцы.

* * *

Всему виной была эта дрожь. Исли думал, что убил бы любого другого, пытайся кто-то подловить его таким образом. Но Ригальдо так искренне трусил, так явно хотел и так явно терзался, что дороги назад не было. Еще он знал, что Ригальдо скорее сожрет свой язык, чем кому-то расскажет, и знал, что этот дурак оскорбится, если Исли попросит о таком же. Исли видел все помыслы Номера Два как на ладони. Другое дело, что сейчас, встав коленями на ледяные доски, он подумал, не переоценил ли свои таланты, а потом еще – будет ли это похоже на вкус плоти йома, которого он недавно загрыз возле своего дома. И чуть не расхохотался нервно, уткнувшись лбом Ригальдо в живот.

С Ригальдо ему повезло: чертов Второй был занудным чистюлей, и сейчас Исли чувствовал только умеренный мускусный запах, который стал сильнее, когда Исли достал его член из штанов, но не противнее. Этот член, покрытый более темной кожей, чем все остальное тело Ригальдо, наливался силой и креп прямо на глазах, и Исли обхватил его двумя пальцами, легонько поводил «кольцом» сверху вниз. Член распрямился и стал достаточно толстым, вены на нем потемнели, отверстие крайней плоти заблестело влагой. Когда Исли потянул кожу вниз, открылась головка, гладкая, крупная и темно-розовая. Никакой грязи, ничего такого. Исли как-то отстраненно подумал о том, что с такого близкого расстояния вставший член Ригальдо со сдвинутой к стволу кожей напоминает рукоять меча. «Ну, давай, – подбодрил он себя. – Отполируй ее как следует. Ты же мастерски управляешься с любым видом оружия». И эта дикая мысль необъяснимым образом развеселила и успокоила его. Сжав пальцы на горячем стволе, Исли наклонился и медленно провел языком по поверхности головки, а потом подался вперед и вобрал в себя член, насколько мог. И тут же услышал, как Ригальдо шумно вздохнул, и понял, что тот перенес вес всего тела на балку – потому что его ощутимо перестали держать ноги.

* * *

Всему виной были его грязные трусливые желания, думал Ригальдо, его жажда реванша, и неукротимая ярость, и привычная похоть, и зависть. Все его паршивые мысли, подслушанные в эту льдистую ночь едва народившимся рабонским богом. Он так часто, так глупо мечтал, как засадит этой скотине, как будет дергать и накручивать эти волосы, как будет вдалбливаться в его рот так, чтобы достало до горла, чтобы Исли давился, фыркал и захлебывался. Он представлял, как вытащит и обкончает это невыносимо красивое лицо. При этом он знал, что никогда в жизни не посмеет воплотить с Исли что-то такое, а теперь Номер Один сам это предложил, и от этого сводило от возбуждения не только член и яйца, но и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, и низ живота, и в груди было невыносимо больно, тревожно и сладко. И сперва, чувствуя теплые влажные прикосновения, он смотрел только на неплотно прикрытую дверь сарая, на полосы лунного света, исчертившие старые доски, опасаясь взглянуть вниз, чтобы не увидеть отвращение или насмешку на лице Исли, а потом наплевал – опершись лопатками о балку, таращился во все глаза, ловя ртом воздух и отчаянно стараясь не стонать, глядя, как серебрятся волосы Исли, когда он ритмично двигает головой, на его сжатые ресницы, на губы, то вбирающие член, то соскальзывающие с него. Исли заглатывал его и отпускал с какой-то прирожденной естественностью, помогая рукой, так резко проводя ладонью по члену, что Ригальдо казалось – его сейчас разорвет от невыносимого наслаждения.

Только казалось.

Исли быстро отстранился и подышал в сторону.

– Помогай, Номер Два, – без всякой насмешки сказал он. – Устал, челюсть сводит. Иначе не доедем.

И тогда Ригальдо взревел и, удерживая Исли за затылок, пошел яростно вскидывать бедрами, засаживая как попало и шипя, если обдирался о зубы. И только одного он не смог, не захотел себе позволить – прежде чем излиться, оттолкнул Исли раскрытой ладонью и подставил свою руку. Кажется, Исли что-то устало и, может быть, издевательски сказал по этому поводу, вытирая слюну с губ. Ригальдо стряхнул семя на пол, вытер руку о балку и, плюхнувшись рядом с Исли, жарко поцеловал его. И, как будто этого было мало, еще и прижался, обнял обеими руками за шею. От Исли пахло снегом, винным перегаром и собственным запахом Ригальдо.

– Что я… – он завелся, но никак не мог это выговорить. – Что я могу… тебе…

Исли громко, но не обидно хмыкнул в волосы. А потом подпихнул его вверх, требуя встать обратно на ноги.

– Повернись и обхвати балку, – сказал Исли ему в ухо, забряцал пряжкой своего ремня. И Ригальдо, в изнеможении и с чувством глубокого облегчения, что от него сейчас не потребуют иных свершений, обнял балку и прогнулся в пояснице, чувствуя руки Исли на своих бедрах. Но смолчать не получилось.

– Номер Один, – сказал он, поворачивая голову. – Это… достаточно празднично для твоего Рождества?

Вместо ответа Исли укусил его в шею, словно они снова боролись на полу, разгоряченные и пьяные, и стиснул так, что, кажется, хрустнули ребра, а потом наконец пристроился. И, цепляясь за свою балку, Ригальдо ругался и грыз губы, раскачивая крышу сарая, а снаружи в первую ночь Рождества лютовал жгучий мороз, и никому, даже народившемуся рабонскому богу, не было дела до объятий двух нелюдей, виной которых сейчас было только то, что они отчаянно пытались догнать нечто ускользающее от них, чего не успели пережить, будучи людьми.


End file.
